The present invention relates to a novel kit adapted to compactly pack therein various articles such as writing utensils.
Heretofore, various kits have been available for packing therein writing utensils, etc. However, such existing kits are designed to pack therein only a few articles, typically writing utensils. Not until now has there been available a packing kit of a novel structure capable of packing therein various articles including writing utensils.